Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-5433 discloses an optical semiconductor device (light emitting device). In this device, one or a plurality of planarly square-shaped light emitting elements are provided in a recess portion of a resin package to be rotated by 45° around an axis vertical to a disposition surface.